


Sneaking out

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Liv kinda screws up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: “Hun, wake up” replied Kara and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder.  “I just heard Liv entering the house.”





	Sneaking out

Their legs were tangled, while they slept in their bed. It was late at night and Kara heard the front door open and close followed by careful footsteps, someone was tip-toeing. She jerked away, sat on the bed and put her glasses on. Kara immediately recognized that heart-beat and realized that it was Liv. She had snuck out of the house and was now back. 

“Darling what’s up?” Lena asked still lying on the bed, she was facing the window, her back towards Kara. “Did you have a nightmare?” Lena rolled around so as to face Kara, still half-asleep. 

“Hun, wake up” replied Kara and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I just heard Liv entering the house.”

“What? Babe, what do you mean? it’s Thursday..” Lena said, “Maybe was just a dream” she mumbled into the pillow.

“No, she is getting into bed now, she wasn’t there before and we didn’t realize”

Lena opened her eyes, confused and sat against the bed frame.

“Is she ok?” Lena asked worried.

“Yes, her heart-beat and breathing are normal”.

“Do you think she went to a party?” Lena asked still half asleep.

“Oh… I KNOW she went to a party. I’m going to talk to her right now” Kara got out of the bed and stood next to it, looking down at Lena “Do you want to come too?”.

Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist “It’s too early love, come back to sleep, we’ll talk to her first thing in the morning, she’s home and safe now”.

Kara slumped and got back to bed. Lena put her arm around her and and brought her closer as they continued sleeping.

The next morning, after they all had breakfast, Leo went upstairs to finish dressing for school. Liv was on her way to the stairs when her mom called her. “Liv can you come here please?” Lena said. 

Liv stood between her moms. She knew exactly what was coming.

“So..” Kara cleared her throat and locked her eyes with Liv “Where were you last night?” she asked.

Liv’s eyes immediately dropped. “I’m so so sorry I was going to tell you all about it after lunch, Mira was invited to a party and she didn’t want to go alone and she asked us to join her but then I f-forgot to ask for permission and then she told me you weren’t going to let me go with such short notice and last night when I- I was going to tell you, you were already asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up so I just left, I left, I left a note on my bed-” she was fidgeting and trembling.

“Liv, don’t ever do that again young lady” Lena said with her CEO talking to the board members voice.

Liv started tearing up as soon has she heard the tone, she knew Lena was disappointed. “I’m so sorry I’m so stupid, I don’t know what I was thinking please d-don’t hate me”

Lena hugged her daughter and gave Liv an assuring pat on her back. “Oh love, we could never hate you, but don’t ever do that again, we were so worried”

Kara joined the hug, “Yes, I almost had a heart-attack in the middle of the night and you know I can’t have one…” she started “You know you can come to us at every time, and frankly I’m disappointed that you went behind our backs”.

“I’m sorry moms” Liv sniffled, “I will never do that ever again, never. I promise.”

Kara gave her another hug “Now go up and finish getting ready for school, I’m driving you both today.”

Later in the afternoon after lunch, Kara and Lena sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in their hands. Liv came to the room, completely ashamed of her behavior. 

“Mom, mama, can I talk to you?”

“Yes sweetie, come here” Lena patted at the sofa and Liv sat between her moms, her favorite place.

“I wanted to apologize again and to tell you everything that happened last night, I know I made a huge mistake.” Lena and Kara nodded encouraging her to continue.

“We were invited to this boy’s party, Jake Edge, Mom you know his dad”

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes. Of course Edge was somehow linked to it.

“Anyway, we arrived at the party and everyone was drunk and I didn’t feel like being there among stupid drunk teenagers so Tammy, Sara and I went to Sara’s house and ended up watching a Harry Potter marathon.” She took a breath and continued “Sara’s parents were at a party in the house next door and when they got back they found us in the living room and they offered to drive me here. I’m sorry I lied and snuck out, I don’t know why I did it, well I know why but I shouldn’t have. Sorry again.”

“It’s ok love, we know every teenager does this but we don’t want you to hide things from us, that’s what hurts the most.” Lena replied.

“I’m sorry moms, I really am.” Liv repeated “I left my phone and computer on the kitchen island for you take and I told the girls I won’t see them this week-“ 

“Oh sweetie, that’s not necessary for now” Kara interrupted her.

“I swear I won’t do it ever again. I’m sorry” Liv repeated for the third time in five minutes. “I love you” She put her arms around her moms and hug them.

“We love you too, Liv” Kara kissed her temple while Lena hugged her back holding their girl longer than usual.

After sitting between her moms for a few minutes and chatting about other things, she left the living room and went up to her bedroom to finish her homework.

“I know what she did was bad but any teenager wouldn’t have apologized like that.” Kara started “She left a party for a Harry Potter marathon AND her giving us her phone and computer as auto-punishment? I think we raised her good, she’s a good kid.”

“She is” Lena replied, playing with her glass of wine and swirling the last drops. “You should’ve seen me during my teenager years, I was a full on rebel, piercings, dyed hair-ends to anger Lillian and all” Lena laughed.

“Really?” Kara said teasingly “Do you have photos of those glorious days?”

“Oh, shut up” Lena gently slapped Kara’s stomach. Kara laughed as they continued drinking their post-lunch wine while cuddling on the couch.

“So, what are we going to tell Liv?” Lena asked.

“I think she feels bad enough, there’s no need for her to give us her things, besides she needs her phone so she can call us if she needs anything” Kara shrugged.

“Yeah.. I agree” Lena replied and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

They were still sitting comfortably on the couch when Leo entered the room a few minutes later.

“Moms, who’s taking me to Tom’s house?” He asked.

“I will love, are you ready?” Kara replied and got up to get the car key.

“Yes, I have everything, let’s go. Bye mom” Leo gave Lena a goodbye kiss on the cheek and rushed to the garage.

“Bye sweetheart, have fun with your project, call if you need any help” Lena told him.

“Yes mom, I will” Leo said his usual monotoned answer.

Lena laughed and rolled her eyes at her son’s attitude. After they left, she went up to her room to get ready to get back work, there was still a long afternoon of back-to-back meetings waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: When I was 8 I broke a huge window in my house and I felt so bad that I "auto punished" myself by giving my mum my phone, that's were I got the idea for Liv.


End file.
